1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to techniques to assist the body in self-healing and, more particularly, to a system and method for activation of healing mechanisms using light.
2. Description of the Related Art
The human body emits a form of light energy that may be described as an auric field. This auric field may be visualized using known technologies, such as Kirlian photography and other modalities. Scientists have determined that the light energy emitted from the body is the result of photons circulating among molecules and being passed from one atom to another. Scientists hypothesize that molecules, including deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) may function as selective resonators for photon information and energy. For example, it is known that in the presence of structural subluxations of the cranium, spine, extremities, muscular spasms and ligamentous inflammation, there is an alteration and intensification of light emissions at the point of dysfunction. As noted above, Kirlian photography may be used to indicate the presence of such dysfunctions.
Despite the ability to measure such variations in photonic emission from the body, there is presently no suitable mechanism for utilizing this information to activate healing processes within the body. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a system and method for activation of healing processes within the body using such emissions. The present invention provides this and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.
The present invention is embodied in a system which, in an exemplary embodiment, comprises a chamber sized to hold an individual subject with the chamber having an interior portion defined by chamber walls. A reflective surface covers at least a portion of the interior portion of the chamber to reflect energy. A light source is used to deliver light to the subject within the chamber. In an exemplary embodiment, the light source may be a monochromatic light source and, in one embodiment, may be a coherent light source. In one embodiment, the reflective surface is a mirrored surface. The reflective surface may be designed to reflect electromagnetic energy from the surface of the subject within the interior portion of the chamber.
Alternatively, the system may comprise a reflective surface positioned proximate the surface of a subject at a predetermined location on the subject surface to reflect energy. The light source is used to deliver light to the subject. In one embodiment, the system may include a garment sized to be worn by the subject wherein the reflective surface is mounted on an interior portion of the garment and brought into proximity with the subject surface when the garment is worn by the subject. The reflective surface may comprise a plurality of mirrors positioned at predetermined locations along the surface of the subject.
The light may be selected to have wavelengths in the visible portion of the spectrum. The light source may be located in a fixed position with respect to the subject such that the light is directed to a substantially fixed position on the surface of the subject. Alternatively, the light source may be moveable with respect to the subject and may be repositioned while active to thereby direct light to an area on the surface of the subject. The light may have a substantially constant light intensity or, in an alternative embodiment, may emit a variable light intensity on the surface of the subject. The light source may be implemented with monochromatic light or, in an exemplary embodiment, with a coherent light source. In one embodiment, the coherent light source is a laser. In an exemplary embodiment, the laser is a class 3 laser.
The light source may be mounted within a container comprising a top portion and side portions and a visually transparent bottom portion to permit the passage of the light. The reflective surface may be affixed to the container proximate the bottom portion. The reflective surface may have an aperture to permit passage of light to the subject. In one embodiment, the bottom portion may comprise a clear glass surface. Alternatively, the bottom portion may be manufactured from a filter material to permit passage of selected wavelengths of light generated by the light source.
In yet another alternative, the bottom portion may comprise a glass surface shaped to form a lens to thereby focus the light in a predetermined manner.
The container may further comprise an opaque member surrounding the visually transparent bottom portion to prevent the application of light outside the opaque member when the bottom portion of the container is placed in proximity with the subject. In one embodiment, the opaque member may be black. The opaque member may also be manufactured from a pliable material. If the container housing the light source is cylindrical in shape, the opaque member may be substantially circular.